Darkman (The Story of the Stones)
Darkman is the main antagonist of Season 1 of the cartoon-series "The Story of the Stones" and the primary antagonist of Season 2. Biography Season 1 He appears at the very first episode where he arrives at the beach with his spaceship, trying to get the stones from a woman called Sunborn. However, Sunborn throws the stones into different directions and tells him that they are gone for a thousand years and can only be found by true friends, much to his shock. A thousand years later, the three kids Daniel, Emma and Sahra each find a stone. They are watched by both Sunborn and Darkman. Later, Emma accidentally turns herself into an eagle with the poer of the green stone. She flies to over to Sahra to show her her powers, and is able to scare off Darkman who tries to get into her house. Hearing that Sunborn, who has contacted the kids, has left a letter describing a meeting point on their door, he switches it with another letter to lure them into a trap. However, the kids are able to escape when Daniel uses his stone to turn himself into a rat and chews through the net they're trapped in. At some later point, Emma (now having switched names with Sahra for an unexplained reason, probably a continuity error) recieves a message on a phone about a man being trapped on the roof of a burning house. She saves him in her eagle form, but the man turns out to be Darkman in disguise who grabs the stone before jumping to the ground. Without the stone, Emma turns back into a human and falls to the ground, where she's picked up by Darkman who claims that there are "Two more to go.". He then calls Emma and Daniel to meet him and give him their stones in return for Emma, which he attaches to his belt. However, when taking the blue stone from Daniel, he realizes it is fake. Suddenly, a rat wearing the blue stone transforms into Sunborn. Before Darkman can react, she grabs the belt and grows into a giantess, blasting Darkman who dissolves, leaving only his coat behind. At the end, Sunborn thanks the children at the beach for their help and the four of them laugh. However, the last scene shows Darkman running through the forest, revealing him to be still alive... Season 2 In Season 2, Daniel, Emma and Sahra have nightmares in which Darkman chases them in their animal forms and captures them. They tell Sunborn about this, who reveals that Darkman didn't die as they thought. She didn't want to tell them as she didn't want to worry them. Sunborn continues to tell them the origin of the stones: Darkman is the servant of a god-like being called The Lord of the Fire. The Lord of the Fire was one of the original creators of the stones and he also created the belt in order to take all stones for himself and rule the universe. However, after he killed his brothers, The Lord of the Wind and The Lord of the Earth, he realized that Sunborn took the stones away, so he send Darkman. Later, the three kids save a girl called Gillian from drowning. Gillian visits Sahra and Emma and gives them a box as a gift. However, they realize that the box was filled with poisonous gas and throw it away. Gillian claims that Darkman was forcing her to give them the box. She rejects the children's offer to join them in their team as she claims that she doesn't like fighting, and runs off. At this point, Darkman attacks, demanding the stones. The children turn into their animal forms to fight him, but are forced to flee. When meeting Gillian again, she tells them that she decided to join them. The meet with Sunborn who offers her the power to temporarily change into an animal as well. Gillian chooses a wolf. However, when Sunborn prepares to give her her power, Gillain turns into Darkman, who reveals that he was Gillian all along and planned to get Sunborn and the kids all in one room as Sunborn had his belt and the kids had the stones. The kids morph into their animal forms and attack Darkman for a final time. At the end of this battle, Darkman is deadly wounded, using his last breath to beg forvgiveness from his master, before collapsing to the ground and dissolving again, once more leaving his coat behind, however this time for good. Gallery Darkman Space-Ship.jpg|Darkman's space-ship Darkman Sunborn.jpg|Darkman tells Sunborn to give him the stones Darkman watching.jpg|A thousand years later, Darkman watches Daniel, Emma and Sahra finding the stones at the the beach Darkman Human.jpg|Darkman disguised as a human Darkman Throne.jpg|Darkman on his throne, waiting for Emma and Daniel to give him their stones Darkman Empowered.jpg|Darkman getting stronger when attaching the orange and the green stone to his belt Darkman Defeat.jpg|Darkman's apparent defeat in Season 1 Darkman Running.jpg|Darkman running through the forest, revealing himself to be still alive Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Demon Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased